1. Field
The following description relates to a distributor and a fuel cell module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell may be classified into several types depending on the type of electrolyte used. Because of the variety of output ranges and usages among the different fuel cell types, the appropriate fuel cell may be selected based on its intended purpose.
Among the different fuel cell types, the solid oxide fuel cell functions well as a distributed power generator in both a commercial and a residential setting. In a solid oxide fuel cell, control of the electrolyte position is easy. In addition, the position of the electrolyte is fixed and thus, there is little or no risk of electrolyte depletion. Further, the strong anti-corrosiveness of the electrolyte provides for a long lifetime of the material.
The voltage or capacity of a single unit cell in the fuel cell is typically not high enough for the actual usage needed. Accordingly, a fuel cell stack having a specific voltage and a specific capacity is designed by connecting a plurality of unit cell in series or in parallel to implement the necessary real life voltage or capacity.
Further, a fuel cell module is used to connect a plurality of fuel cell stacks in a high-capacity configuration. The design of an efficient distributor capable of using space efficiently while uniformly distributing fuel or oxidant to each stack becomes an important issue in terms of efficiency of the entire fuel cell system.